The Organization Answers
by crazycinnamonn
Summary: Organization XIII answer simple questions. Rated T for sexual references
1. What was your biggest mistake?

**Xemnas:** "What was my biggest mistake? I never make any mistakes, I am perfect."

 **Xigbar:** "My biggest mistake was stealing Zexion's book...I never knew he could get that angry."

 **Xaldin:** "My biggest mistake was letting Xigbar into my room." His voice went quiet. "I don't want to remember that day."

 **Vexen:** "My biggest mistake was allowing Axel to enter my lab. I'm still trying to clean up that mess to this day!"

 **Lexaeus:** "..."

"What was your biggest mistake?" The cameraman asks.

"..."

"So you speak dot, huh?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

 **Zexion:** "My biggest mistake was telling Demyx he's my friend. Ever since then he's been pestering me everyday. Although, he probably still would if I hadn't said that."

 **Saïx:** "My biggest mistake was having a dog when I was younger. It was so sad when he died he—excuse me I have to leave the room." He stood and walked offscreen. Sniffles can be heard.

 **Axel:** "My biggest mistake was making fun of Larxene's hair." He laughed. "Wanna see the scar?"

"No!"

 **Demyx:** "My biggest mistake was that time I didn't fill the mission report completely. Man, was x-face mad!"

 **Luxord:** Luxord sat with his knees close to his chest and rocked back and forth in his seat. "My biggest mistake was that time I forgot to shuffle the deck. It was terrifying!"

 **Marluxia:** "My biggest mistake was asking Axel to watch over my garden. All of my beautiful flowers, my babies, charred and dead!"

 **Larxene:** "My biggest mistake? Well, it would be...nevermind I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on!" The cameraman pressed.

"No…" Larxene looked away.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleaaaasee?"

"NOO!"

"Okay then…"

 **Roxas & Xion: **"I guess our biggest mistake we ever made would be stealing Axel's hairspray." Roxas answered.

"Oh yeah, that was…" Xion trailed off.

Roxas nodded. "That really hurt."


	2. What do you hate?

**Xemnas: "** I hate everyone in this organization. Being the superior is like babysitting."

 **Xigbar:** "I hate undercooked steak. Like, I need my steak to be well done. Not _too_ well done but just enough that—"

 **Xaldin:** "I hate Xigbar. Period."

 **Vexen:** "I hate when people charge into my lab and start destroying things." He points to the camera. "I'm talking about _you_ , Axel!"

 **Lexaeus:** "..."

"..."

"I.."

"There you go, you almost got it!" The cameraman reassures.

"I...hate.."

"Yeah!"

"I...h-hate...when...people..speak t-to me."

"Good job, I'm proud of you."

 **Zexion:** "I hate when Demyx annoys me. I also hate when people touch me, especially my hair. Oh, and I hate when people call me 'emo'. I _also_ hate when people call me 'Zexy'. I basically hate everything Demyx does."

 **Saïx:** "I hate people in general."

 **Axel:** "I hate...umm.." He looked up in thought. "Come back to me on that,"

 **Demyx:** "I hate work! Ugh, I'd rather just play my sitar all day."

 **Axel:** "Uhh...I hate...uhh"

 **Luxord:** "I hate when people say they know how to play poker, but they're terrible!"

 **Axel:** "Hmm...what do I hate?"

 **Marluxia:** "I hate sea-salt ice cream. Others may like it, but to me it's just—ugh."

 **Axel:** "I hate nothing. There you go."

 **Larxene:** "I hate water."

"Why would you hate—ohh, I get it now. Water and electricity, yeah."

 **Roxas & Xion: **"We hate Axel's puns," Roxas stated.

"Ugh, definitely!" Xion agreed. "Especially the alligator one."

"What's the alligator one?" The cameraman asked.

"What's an alligator's favorite drink?" Roxas asks.

"No, please don't," Xion covered her ears.

"Gatorade," said Roxas.

The cameraman laughed.

"It's not funny!" Xion cried. "It's torture!"


	3. What do you love?

**Xemnas:** "I cannot feel love, as I am a nobody."

"But in Dream Drop Distance you said that nobodies do, in fact, have hearts," the cameraman pointed out.

"Shh,"

"But—"

"SHH!"

 **Xigbar:** He smiled. "I love Xaldin."

 **Xaldin:** "I love my lances. They are my children."

 **Vexen:** "I love experimenting. I love every experiment I create."

"So you love Xion?" The cameraman asked. "Wouldn't she be considered your daughter?" He snickered.

"..."

 **Lexaeus:** "I..l-love...knitting."

"You've come a long way; I'm proud of you."

 **Zexion:** "I love literature. And science. And the color black. And rock music; not screamo, but like, alternative rock."

"Do you love your fangirls?"

Zexion snapped out of his daze. "I have fangirls?"

An arm reached out to hand Zexion a phone. He looks at the screen in shock and begins scrolling down. "People actually like these kind of drawings of me? Well, they're pretty nicely done. Wait—what is Lexaeus doing to me in that picture?!"

 **Saïx:** "I love pens. Especially the retractable premium gel ink roller ball ones; they make you feel like you're walking on air."

 **Axel:** "I love my friends. Roxas and Xion both! They're my only friends…"

"That's pretty sad."

"I know."

 **Demyx:** "I love my sitar! I named her Wendy after my favorite restaurant."

 **Luxord:** "I love card games. And rum."

 **Marluxia:** "I love pink roses," he sighed.

 **Larxene:** "I love the fresh metallic smell of blood!"

"...hello 911?"

 **Roxas & Xion: **"We love sea-salt ice cream!" They said simultaneously and then high-fived.

* * *

 **Wow, I didn't think people would actually LIKE this. This idea just came to mind during class when we had to write about our biggest mistake and since Org. XIII is always on my mind, I decided to write this. If you have any questions you'd like to see them answer, please feel free to leave one in the reviews!**


	4. What do you think of the superior?

**Question request by tuckeyhunger99**

 **Xemnas:** "I think the superior is a handsome and sophisticated man who—"

 **Xigbar:** "I think the superior secretly likes My Little Pony, I swear I heard it from his office!"

 **Xaldin:** "I think the superior hates me. Nobody likes me. I don't have any fangirls," he begins to cry.

 **Vexen:** "I think the superior stole one of my inventions. Or was it Axel? AXEEELLLL!"

 **Lexaeus:** "..."

"I give up on you."

 **Zexion:** "I think the superior is overly obsessed with Kingdom Hearts; he's constantly monologuing about it and staring at it. All of our plans to retrieve it have failed! When will he ever give up?"

 **Saïx:** "I think the superior knows what he's doing. I trust him."

"COUGHsuperior'sfavoriteCOUGH"

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing,"

 **Axel:** "I think the superior is paranoid."

 **Demyx:** "I think the superior loves my sitar solos! He always covers his ears in joy and tells me to stop before his ears bleed from awesomeness!"

 **Luxord:** "I think the superior is some boring old dude who likes to monologue."

 **Marluxia:** "I think the superior thinks I'm gay. Well, everyone thinks that."

 **Larxene:** "I think the superior is sexist! Look how many men there are in the organization! I only got here 'cause I threatened him."

 **Roxas & Xion: **"I think the superior is creepy…" Xion said. "The way he smiled at me…"

"He did the same thing to me!" said Roxas.


	5. Dogs or cats?

**Question request by Kiseki (Guest) Thank you for your request!**

 **Xemnas:** "Neither. Animals are annoying."

 **Xigbar:** "Dogs."

 **Xaldin:** "Dogs."

 **Vexen:** "Why not both?"

 **Lexaeus:** "...cats.."

 **Zexion:** "Cats. They're much less work to take care of."

 **Saïx:** "Dogs. Definitely."

 **Axel:** "Dogs."

 **Demyx:** "I don't know. I had a dog before but I'm not sure what happened to him, he kinda ran off into the street and then a car came and he wasn't there anymore." He shrugged. "He's probably okay now."

 **Luxord:** "Cats."

 **Marluxia:** "Cats. Dogs are gross."

 **Larxene:** "Cats!"

 **Roxas & Xion: **"Dogs!" Xion exclaimed.

"No, cats!" said Roxas.

"Dogs!"

"Cats!"

"Dogs!"

"Cats!"

"Dogs!"

Roxas summoned his keyblade. "Do you want me to kill you again?!"

The cameraman tried to calm things down. "Hey...there's no need to get violent!"

Xion summoned her own keyblade. "Bring it on!" She yelled, ignoring the cameraman. Her and Roxas began to swat at each other with their keyblades until Xion tackled Roxas to the ground.

"HEY!" The camera fell to the ground and people began to run on screen in a hurry. A blue screen with letters appeared.

 _WE SEEM TO BE HAVING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES, PLEASE STAY TUNED._


	6. Who is your crush?

**Xemnas:** "If I were to have a 'crush' it would be myself."

 **Xigbar:** "Crush?" He laughed. "Well, my crush would be Xal—"

 **Xaldin:** "I don't have a crush on anyone. Nobody likes me anyway."

"That's not true! Xigbar—"

"WE DO NOT SPEAK OF XIGBAR!"

"Okay.."

 **Vexen:** "Honestly, I have never had a crush on anyone my whole life."

"So you've been a loner forever? Have you become a wizard yet?"

 **Lexaeus:** "..."

 **Zexion:** "Why would I have a crush on anyone in this organization? I am possibly the most sane member anyway."

"So you're saying that you're better than anyone else?" The cameraman asked.

"That's the most logical explanation," Zexion nodded.

 **Saïx:** "Nobody."

"Not even Xemnas?"

"You mean Lord Xemnas? Why would I—"

"Have you ever heard of XemSaï?"

"No, and I don't want to know about it," Saïx stated.

 **Axel:** "I have a deep and eternal crush on sea-salt ice cream."

 **Demyx:** "Well, everyone in the organization are men, so why would I have a crush on a guy?"

"How about Larxene and Xion?" The cameraman suggested.

"Xion's _way_ too young and Larxene scares me." Demyx answered.

"You could be a masochist."

"No way!"

 **Luxord:** "I used to have a slight crush on Larxene only because she was the only girl in the organization; but then I realized how insane she really is."

 **Marluxia:** "I don't have a crush on anyone."

"What are you?"

Marluxia gasped. "Excuse me?"

"I mean: heterosexual, homosexual, bisexual. By the way, are you a hermaphrodite?"

"I am not answering any of those questions!"

 **Larxene:** "Crush? Um, no, ew! Everyone in this organization is old and ugly. Well...except for Axel.."

"So Axel is your crush?"

"HUSH!"

 **Roxas & Xion: **"Crush?!" They both turned to each other, blushed, and then looked away in opposite directions.

"W-we don't have crushes!" said Roxas.

"Yeah!" Xion agreed.

* * *

 **Question request from, uh, Guest... btw the 'have you become a wizard yet?' thing means that once you're over 30 and are a virgin, you become a wizard.**


	7. What was your most embarrassing moment?

**Guess who's back? Back again? Craze is back. Tell a friend. Sorry for the long wait, I am back and ready to continue writing! I just needed a break for a while but don't worry your little minds about that! (says Larxene) Anywhales here ya go!**

* * *

 **Xemnas:** "I have no embarrassing moments, I am perfect."

"..."

"Okay, well maybe that one time that Saïx caught me watching My Little Pony. He never looked at me the same again after that."

 **Xigbar:** "Hmm...well..I've never really had any embarrassing moments." Xigbar chuckled. "Oh, yeah, that one time that I was trying to show off to these girls and I ended up falling on my butt _and_ everyone was laughing."

 **Xaldin:** "I...don't want to share."

 **Vexen:** "Well, this story was back when I was a somebody. I was at a science convention and right when I was unveiling my perfect invention, it just out and sets on fire! I made everybody have to evacuate and it was humiliating. I remember these two boys who were laughing exceptionally loud. One had blue hair and the other had spiky red hair. I don't know why but I feel like I know those two boys…"

 **Lexeaus:** "..."

"..."

"..."

 **Zexion:** "My most embarrassing moment was when I misspelled the word antidisestablishmentarianism. It was a humiliating moment for me, as I had a crowd watching me while I was writing."

"Uhh..yeah..terrifying.." said the cameraman.

"I know right?"

 **Saïx:** "Why would I tell you what my most embarrassing moment was?"

 **Axel:** "My most embarrassing moment was when Xion and Roxas caught me dancing in my room. They opened the door without knocking, which is incredibly rude!"

The cameraman laughed. "Can I ask what you were dancing to?"

"September…" Axel mumbled.

The cameraman laughed harder.

 **Demyx:** "Embarrassing? Nothing embarrassing ever happens to me. People laugh at me all the time."

"That's pretty sad."

 **Luxord:** "When Roxas beat me at poker. Man, I never knew that kid was that good."

 **Marluxia:** "It hurts just remembering it. My most embarrassing moment would be the day that my hair was a MESS. I mean, I have bad hair days, but this one was terrible! I tried staying in my room but Saïx forced me to go out of my room and do my missions. They still talk about it to _this_ day too!"

 **Larxene:** "My most embarrassing moment was—wait I'm not telling you that!" Larxene stuck her tongue out.

 **Roxas & Xion: **"What was your most embarrassing moment?" The cameraman asked.

Xion merely looked at Roxas and burst into laughter.

"It wasn't _that_ funny, okay?!" Roxas yelled.

"What was it?"

"Okay, let me tell you the story," Xion said once she calmed down. "We were on a mission killing heartless, right? So then Roxas runs up to one of them and brings up his keyblade to hit it, and then the heartless hits Roxas' keyblade, making him hit himself in his face with it!" Xion laughed.

"Well how about that time that you were talking to me while eating ice cream and then you raised your ice cream to eat it and it went up your nose!" Roxas laughed. "Now that was funny!"

"It really stung though," said Xion.

"How do you think _I_ felt when I hit myself _in the face_ with my keyblade?!" Roxas retorted.

"Whatever,"


	8. What are you most afraid of?

**Xemnas:** "I'm not afraid of _anything_."

 **Xigbar:** "Hmm..I guess I'm scared of Larxene….sometimes."

"Me too."

 **Xaldin:** "Xigbar."

"Why—"

 **Vexen:** "Well..this is a secret but..I'm extremely terrified of things being in the wrong places. If something is off only by a little bit, I will lose control."

"Interesting…"

 **Lexeaus:** "...dolls."

"You're scared of...dolls?"

"Yes."

 **Zexion:** "Hmm..well let's see...I'm afraid of ants, trains, planes, heights, loud noises, thunder, strong winds, death, babies, spiders, bugs in general, animals too—"

"Uhh..excuse me…"

"Wait, I'm not finished. Clowns, elevators, being stuck in an elevator, people, crowds, tight spaces—"

 **Saïx:** "Cats. They're demonic soulless beings."

 **Axel:** "I guess I'm most scared of people finding my web browser history. They haven't found it yet though…"

 **Demyx:** "Saïx," Demyx shuddered. "He's _real_ scary."

 **Luxord:** "My biggest fear is my collection of cards being stolen from me. That's why I make sure that they're hidden safely in the compartment behind my bookcase." Luxord looked up at the camera with wide eyes. "Damn, that's the 5th time now that I have to change my hiding spot."

 **Marluxia:** "...404 ERROR ERROR THE AUTHOR DOESN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE"

"WTF"

 **Larxene:** "I'm most scared of people finding my diary."

"You have a diary?"

"I'll cut you if you say one more thing!"

"Okay, I was just asking!"

 **Roxas & Xion: **"My biggest fear is losing my friends," said Roxas.

"Aww, me too," said Xion.

"Too bad that it comes true," said the cameraman.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything."


End file.
